Remediando el desvelo
by Mary chan21
Summary: Pesea la situación inesperada de la noche anterior, el plan no ha cambiado para Shinkai: su decisión ya estaba tomada. El problema era el recorrido que tendría que hacer para llevarla a cabo...[segunda parte de Insomnio] ShinAra.


**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. Yo sólo los he vuelto a utilizar para un pequeño extra, dedicado a Misaki Kaoru Yata c: espero que te guste!_**

* * *

—Chicos, ¡Si siguen así el que va a enojarse seré yo! ¡Y puedo ser muy duro con ustedes! —Reclamó Toudou, ya habiéndose hartado del cargado ambiente. Había intentado con pucheros, después con berrinches y ahora se dignaba a recurrir a las amenazas, todo con tal de que **alguien** tuviese compasión y volviera a hacer que ciertos idiotas se comportaran como siempre…

Fuku no ayudaba, Izumida con su nerviosismo tampoco, la desconsideración distraída de Manami menos, y el dúo problema fingía pésimo. Él, como la gran persona que era, había conseguido sobrellevar cierta normalidad hasta ahora, pero por alguna razón ambos se pusieron tensos de repente nada más comentó algo sobre el apagón de anoche… ¿Qué, no querían escuchar sus desgracias y penurias sobre cómo quiso llorar por no poder hacer su videollamada con Maki-chan?

—Toudou-san, no se altere —Gimió Izumida, con evidentes ganas de huir del suplicio de tensión. Ahora que estaba aquí, no tenía tanta ilusión de repetir una junta con los ex miembros pronto.

—Técnicamente no ha pasado nada malo —Señaló Juichi.

—Disculpa, Jinpachi —Sonrió apenado Shinkai, lamentando ser uno de los causantes de que el ánimo estuviese tan pesado. No se arrepentía en absoluto (o bueno, tal vez un poco) de haber abrazado a Arakita esa madrugada, pero vaya que se arrepintió de haberse dormido también en lugar de permanecer alerta. En serio, ni él sabía que Yasutomo podía ser tan violento… y lindo. A su manera. Porque ese empujón avergonzado le lanzó al piso nada más despertó.

—Tsk. Tú no puedes ser duro con nadie, idiota —Replicó como disculpas Arakita, haciendo gala de uno de sus tantos gestos desagradables para hacerle entender que sí, joder, estaba bien, sólo que más irritable que de costumbre.

— ¡¿Eh?! Te informo que puedo ser bastante estricto —Repuso enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos por lo odioso que podía ser el lobo—Al menos de maneras más razonables, no como aquellos que se limitan a hacerse los tontos —Al darse cuenta de que _se le había pasado la mano_ con el comentario (lo sentía así, tal vez no, pero la falta de Maki-chan afectaba), se apresuró a añadir—: ¡Como Manami! ¡De seguro descarga su frustración haciéndose el despistado! —Acusó, en una patética improvisación por aligerar otra vez el ambiente.

No lo consiguió: la mirada incrédula de Arakita, que Shinkai se paralizara, la expresión cuasi-histérica de Izumida y el sobresalto del peliazul mencionado sólo consiguieron tensarles más. Insistía, Fuku y su cara no ayudaban. De hecho, él mismo quería estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa de la cafetería por ser tan imbécil.

Por suerte, la desconsideración de su kouhai pareció disiparse un poco tras un momento:

—Eh~ Toudou-san, no estoy frustrado~ Es sólo que quiero declararme rápido a Sakamichi-kun~ Perdone el despiste—Musitó risueño, haciéndole soltar un jadeo de sorpresa a Yasutomo.

— ¿Todavía no lo haces? Hombre, ¿quién se demora tanto en confesarse? —Resopló divertido, mas la amena charla se cortó de golpe por la repentina tos del pelirrojo, quien justo antes de esa frase había dado un sorbo a su batido. El resto (exceptuando al denso de Arakita, claro) le miraron con pena.

Genial, compasión. Eso era todo lo que obtenía Hayato luego de haber intentado confesarse al lobo durante tres años. Pero al menos era más de lo que ese lento le daba, al menos era más que un comentario mordaz e inconsecuente.

—No seas tan malo, Arakita —Musitó Jinpachi, aunque más diciéndolo para defender a Shinkai que a Manami— Él ha sabido esperar el momento indicado, ¿verdad?

—Momento indicado mis pelotas —Bufó burlón, importándole poco cómo los ojos de sus compañeros suplicaban que no siguiera por ese camino, y por supuesto sin notar cómo la mirada de Shinkai se horrorizaba a su lado— Si alguien te gusta le dices y ya, si te acepta bien y si te rechaza es porque ni necesita tiempo para considerarlo

Por supuesto, la ínfima llama del valor amenazó con apagarse desde el pecho del pelirrojo. Joder, él había estado reuniendo valentía durante tres años (y soportando una que otra ventisca en el camino de la indecisión) pero esta clase de palabras eran peor que huracanes…

—No diga eso, Arakita-san —Salió en su ayuda Manami— El momento indicado es más que confesarse, es la situación~

—Awww ¡Alguien ha estado escuchando mis consejos! —Se emocionó Jinpachi, acariciando a su ex kouhai como si de un perrito se tratase. Y vaya que el cachorrito sabía fingir bien los trucos— ¡Qué buen senpai he sido! —Se felicitó, de repente teniendo más simpatía hasta por ese mechoncito rebelde del peliazul. Esta noche le diría a Maki-chan cuánto habían servido sus hermosas enseñanzas para juntar parejas…

—Tan idiota como siempre —Siseó por lo bajo Arakita, burlándose disimuladamente del pelinegro al oído de Shinkai, quien se estremeció por la repentina cercanía. Porque si bien había sido un gesto casual, le hacía suponer que era el modo de Yasutomo para aclararle que no era necesario seguir guardando distancias… aunque probablemente se lo perdonaba porque creía que ese abrazo fue un accidente. En fin, hoy mismo le diría la verdad, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por esto.

—Es un poco lindo cuando se deja manipular —Rió bajito también.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Parece mocosa enamorada!

—Hey, paren de hablar en privado —Como invocado por sus socarronas observaciones, Toudou y sus pucheritos hicieron acto de presencia para interferir— ¿Desde cuándo no se ven que tienen tanto que contarse? Ay, son tan malos con nosotros~

El dúo se puso rígido al unísono en sus asientos, apretando los labios por la interrupción. Ni demente mencionaban que esa misma madrugada la pasaron juntos (por alguna razón, Arakita suponía que obtendría miradas extrañas, de esas que nunca consiguió interpretar en el pasado, y Hayato no tenía ganas de ser el único de poder traducirlas) así que se limitaron a hacer lo suyo, el all-rounder a gruñir y el sprinter a tratar de apaciguarlo.

Siguieron hablando como siempre, mas Shinkai se encontró divagando sobre su cumpleaños. Sobre lo que sucedió y sobre lo que vendría. Cómo fue y cómo sería.

La cafetería estaba tan vacía como pensamientos razonables habían en la cabeza de Shinkai. Porque había que estar un poco-bastante loco de amor como para hallar encantador el sonrojo furioso que se presentó como primera visión al despertar, ¿cierto? Probablemente porque vino con golpe incluido, maldiciones junto a improperios que jamás había escuchado sin censura, y para qué hablar de los innecesarios gritos frente a clientes matutinos, pobre gente inocente que no tenía para qué soportar su mal humor de lobo…

Pese a todo, le pareció una gran mañana. Fuera como fuera, la última persona que vio antes de dormir también fue la primera que vio al despertar, en su cumpleaños ambas situaciones. Y si esa persona era la que amaba, justo cuando él planeaba llevar a cabo su confesión, ¿cómo no despertar feliz, más ahora cuando ya no parecían haber resentimientos avergonzados?

Hoy era un día para triunfar. Hoy se volvería su día para llegar a la verdadera meta…

Tal vez no debió escuchar consejos cursis de Jinpachi, se le estaban pegando sus manías romanticonas, y suponía que Yasutomo no apreciaría el gesto.

—Oi, ¿nos vamos con los chicos? —El pequeño tirón en su camiseta le hizo despertar de sus bellos recuerdos, y voltear hacia Yasutomo con una sonrisita distraída. Oyó a Manami reír por su despiste, ser callado con un codazo indignado de Toudou (y un "debes respetar a tus mayores" que más que reclamo parecía quejido suplicante), un jadeó esperanzado de Izumida y una especie de asentimiento por Juichi, pero él no desvió su mirada del lobo ningún segundo. Jamás de cansaría de él, ni de su mirada fastidiada ni de cómo rodaba los ojos— Ayer, ¿lo recuerdas? —Antes de que pudiese responder, él mismo acabó corrigiendo su frase, aunque sólo Hayato entendió por qué—: Me refiero al mensaje. ¿Vamos con ellos o nos vamos ahora?

Cuánto tiempo había pasado no sabía, porque entre desenterrar bellas memorias y admirar a Arakita los minutos volaban, pero no quería ganarse más gruñidos en una ocasión tan especial, así que contestó:

—Mejor vámonos ahora, Yasutomo

Tuvo ganas de añadir un "no tomará mucho tiempo lo que tengo que decirte" para que los demás captaran su atrevimiento, mas logró frenarse a tiempo; su gruñón favorito tampoco era tan idiota como para no saber interpretar eso también.

—Tsk. Como digas, pero rápido —El suave resoplido les confirmó a todos que de todas formas ni tenía ganas de ir a jugar en algún arcade con ellos, y por lo rápido que se levantó supusieron que ni de permanecer ahí tenía ganas. Shinkai se disculpó del resto con la mirada por él, recordando ahora el insomnio de Arakita, y lo débil que estaba anoche… en fin, ya habría tiempo de disculparlo otro día a sus compañeros, hoy iba por algo más.

Se despidió al igual que el pelinegro, agradeciendo para sus adentros no tener que dar explicaciones incómodas de por qué no les acompañarían, pero deseando nunca haber visto a Juichi guiñar un ojo para desearle suerte… La imagen no le dejaría dormir de la risa, joder, a este paso no sería el único con insomnio (aunque por motivos bastante distintos al estrés). Y claro, Arakita ni se dignó a contener su sonrisita de burla, a pesar de no tener idea de por qué diablos Fuku-chan giñaba un ojo en señal de ¿apoyo? ¿Y quién diablos necesitaba apoyo?

El aire fresco revolvió sus cabellos al salir del café. Sintió la mirada intrigada del otro sobre él, curiosidad camuflada mientras lo seguía a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos por el repentino cambio de temperatura. Y no pudo hacer sino sonreír, porque tenía todo más que ensayado para ese día. La supuesta enseñanza de Toudou le había puesto a dudar sobre si de verdad este era el momento ideal, es decir, ¿sería una situación improvisada la más correcta? Lo único que conocía de estas calles era el café del que acababan de salir, y uno que otro paseo que llevaba al parque donde se dirigían. ¿Bastaba eso para hacerlo perfecto? ¿Imaginar el atardecer en su confesión? Siempre había escuchado que eso era muy romántico…

—Shinkai, por aquí no, idiota —Un brusco agarre en el brazo detuvo sus pasos y su aire distraído. Volteó sin entender, hasta que una mueca de Yasutomo le indicó mirar al frente, a una escena que le recordó de golpe sus propias fantasías: un chico, armándose de coraje, inclinándose a una chica mientras entonaba:

— ¡Me gustas! Desde hace un tiempo que no puedo evitarlo, menos viéndote cada día… ¡Déjame seguir siendo parte de tu vida como tu novio, por favor!

El tono le flaqueó un momento, pero con más decisión no podía relucir más su mirada. Hayato tragó, y de repente por su mente desfilaron miles de ideas sobre la desconocida pareja que tenía enfrente: que como estaban en vacaciones, y ellos estaban con uniformes, debían estar asistiendo a esas clases de refuerzo… él nunca había tenido tan malas notas para ir a unas, pero con gusto habría asistido si, como decía aquel muchacho, hubiese podido ver a Yasutomo con mucha más privacidad que la de siempre… que la que ya no tenía…

—Lo siento, yo… nunca te he visto de esa manera, Tsukimiya-kun

Paralizados. Así era como estaban Shinkai y el chico rechazado. Y sin embargo el pelirrojo creía sentir ese rechazo tal como ese extraño, y se atrevía a pensar en el destino como si fuese la primera vez… reflexionar sobre que en este parque planeaba declararse hasta hace unos segundos, que tras ese fallo cualquier intento se congeló tanto como su persona, y que en estos segundos no le parecía en absoluto razonable ir a confesarse aquí, donde acababan de rechazar al joven… quien ya había sido abandonado por cualquier rastro de valor, y apenas si le quedaba entereza para disculparse porque le haya gustado.

¿Estaba bien pedir perdón? Si se suponía que los sentimientos eran libres, y el amor inevitable…—Vayámonos de aquí —Susurró Arakita, con una consideración increíble hacia ese dúo para tratarse de él.

Shinkai asintió, queriendo largarse lo más rápido posible. No, este lugar no le convencía para nada. Se declararía, algún día, pero no cuando acababa de ver esto aquí. Vaya fiasco.

—Yasutomo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Conoces esta calle? —Se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo un poco la mirada de dagas que recibió después—… Lo siento —Se disculpó al instante. — Sólo iba a llevarte al parque.

— ¡¿Para qué diablos me haces pasear hasta perderme si no conoces las calles?! —Reclamó irritado, frunciendo los labios para no soltar improperios; ni tenía caso insultar a ese idiota, y prefería no gastar saliva cuando ni veía a alguien cerca. Chasqueó la lengua y trató de devolverse, mas el brazo del otro le apresó con suavidad, tensándole de inmediato. —… ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

—Yo… no encuentro palabras para que un cabeza dura como tú entienda esto, Yasutomo —Se le escapó con seriedad, consiguiendo una venita furiosa asomarse de su parte— D-Digo… aunque las ensayé, resultó ser que ninguna era necesaria

— ¿De qué rayos estás…?

—Lo que quiero decirte es la explicación de lo de anoche, y lo de estos tres años. —Pensando en la confesión que acababa de oír (y esforzándose por omitir aquella negativa en su mente) añadió—: No necesito verte cada día, y de seguro este sentimiento tampoco lo habría necesitado tratándose de ti, pero aun así quiero una oportunidad, Yasutomo

La mueca incrédula y paralizada del pelinegro no debió presagiar nada bueno, pero incluso viéndola Hayato tuvo esperanzas. Fuese como fuese, esta expresión (que de seguro gente como Jinpachi catalogaría de "desagradable") era mil y un veces mejor que el rostro incómodo y compasivo de la chica de recién. Tal vez porque era el tipo de cara que más solía poner Arakita.

— ¿Así nada más? Joder, al menos juntarte con el grupito de romanticones no te afectó tanto, idiota. Y te demoraste mucho, yo no necesitaba tiempo para considerarlo—Mintió con desfachatez, y sin detenerse a reflexionar mucho, decidió atreverse también. Tras soltar un resoplido satisfecho, le agarró de la camiseta y le empujó hasta sus labios, dispuesto a no ser tan bestia con su corazón. Y de paso, a no decepcionarle con esta declaración. Porque, aunque Shinkai no parecía recordarlo, esa misma mañana ya se lo había dicho entre sueños… ¿cómo no apartarle de un empujón si tenía mucho que pensar? Bueno, no mucho: el ciclo de negación no pudo durar demasiado, tras recibir un sueño tan agradable como el de anoche, tan confortable que hasta se dijo que no le importaría volver a disfrutarlo. Es más, de seguro no se olvidaría de querer tomar un descanso en esos brazos, ¡Eran mil veces más suaves que las condenadas pastillas! A fin de cuentas esas cosas no podía mezclarlas con bepsi. Y suponía que Shinkai podía convertirse en algo más que su adicción favorita.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _hm... no puedo decir que lo planifiqué, sólo me había imaginado los comentarios desconsiderados de Arakita y cómo se sentían como puñaladas para Shinkai. Pobrecito, él sólo quiere declararse y acaba saliendo Ooc, ja -se va al rincón emo- en fin, espero que haya salido bien, ¡nos leemos pronto! uwu/_


End file.
